Ultraman Destiny The Theatrical Event
by Psywolf01
Summary: I wanted Ultraman Destiny to be a series but couldn't bring myself to do so so I wrote this movie to continue the story. Hope you like it. I'm currently working on the sequel outline.


Ultraman Destiny The Theatrical Event

Written by Patrick Mcguire

Zarauba the furry bird like kaiju swooped forward with all its might delivering a kick that sent the silver giant known as Ultraman crashing to the ground. Landing feet planted on the ground the furry kaiju let a monsterous caw and charged beak first at the recovering Ultraman.

Ultraman side stepped this attempt and followed through with a quick left jab accompanied by a right handed uppercut and a side kick. He then pounced on Zaruba before it could recover with two more mighty uppercuts and a shove to the ground. Gathering his energy he unleashed the final blow, The Ultrabeam.

Suddenly Brycion found himself back in the black space with the silver giant before him.  
⌠I knew I chose well for my host here on earth.■ The words forming in Brycions mind.

⌠I still don't understand. Why me? Why did you chose me to save the world?■

⌠Because, it is your destiny Brycion Johnston....■ ⌠Brycion Johnston...Brycion Johnston.  
BRYCION JEFFERSON JOHNSTON■

⌠AH,■ He awoke from his deep sleep to find his mother yelling at him, hovering over his bed.

⌠Mom don't do that.■ He said groggily

⌠Care to explain this young man.■ His mother said angrily holding up his right arm pointing to the black and silver flame tattoo.

⌠Oh that.■ He sweatdrooped quickly pulling away his arm and covering it up. ⌠Its a ....not what you think.■

⌠Get yourself cleaned up and well discuss it downstairs.■ His mom demanded as she stormed out his room.

Sitting up in his bed he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. ⌠Destiny huh, yeah my destiny to be grounded forever.■

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to find a fresh bowl of cereal and an angry mother fixing her coffee.

Pulling up a chair he fiddled with his cereal. ⌠Ok it is what you think. You know how I like Kylie...■

⌠Oh please don't tell me you did this just for a girl.■ She spat nearly spilling her coffee as she slammed the mug down to the table.

⌠Well we were talking a couple of days ago and she said it would look cool and I kinda like it myself. Besides lots of kids my age have tattoos its no big deal.■

⌠Oh and if all the other kids were jumping off a bridge...■ ⌠Here we go.■ Brycion sighed

⌠Geez Bry, I don't know what to do with you anymore. I mean first detention all the time now this.■ Taking a deep breath and a swig of her coffee she calmed herself before she got carried away.  
⌠Just finish your breakfast and lets go. Todays your blue belt ceremony. We will discuss proper punishment later.■

-  
Elsewhere at NASA The MARK 1 is completing its report about the recent atmospheric entrances of the two unknown entities.

⌠So you say one touched down in Neotech Bay and the other near Neotech woods.■ Director Kingston repeated. ⌠Mr. Thompson get the Coast guard on the phone and tell them they need to inspect the Bay and report any unusual concerns.■

⌠Yes sir.■

⌠Oh and make su....■

But before Director Kingston could finish he was interrupted by a loud explosion. The Mark 1 was no more.

⌠Oh dear god, CONTACT THE MILITARY A UFO JUST ENTERED EARTHS ATMOSPHERE.■ He said in complete terror.

-  
After the Blue Belt Ceremony back in his room Brycion and Kylie are on the phone talking about his grounding.

⌠Why would you tell her that?■ Asked Kylie confused ⌠Why would you care what I though about you getting a tattoo in the first place?■

⌠I...look just go with it if she says anything, ok.■

⌠Alright.■ She replied ⌠Better be a cool tattoo though. I don't want to lie about a lame tribal thing.■

⌠Its a silver and black flame and its actually pretty cool.■

⌠Hey turn on the TV. I mean if you still have one.■ She laughed ⌠Something crazy is going on downtown.■

Switching on the tube he finds all channels have been preempted for a newscast. Stopping on Channel six.  
⌠Like a scene from a b movie here above our heads is what seems to be a UFO. It appeared over our fair city only five mins ago and since then has done nothing. I'm told military units are on there way and advise for everyone in the immediate area to evacuate calmly and in an orderly fashion.■

'The Kree,' Brycion immediately thought. 'Oh shit its really real.'

⌠Uh, Kylie I have to go see this.■

⌠Wait I'm coming to.■

⌠NO!■ ⌠ Look ....uh....I need you to uh...I need you to get your mother and come over to my house. Before he died my dad built like a mega fortress out of our basement. Theres food and radio and a toilet everything you need.■

⌠Need for what? Bry your being weird. Its probably just a movie being filmed.■

⌠Kylie just do it ok.■

He hung up the phone and threw on his shoes grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs.

⌠Mom I'm going out. Be back soon.■

⌠Wait your still grounded Mr.■ She called out to him but it was already to late the door had slammed behind him.

⌠What am I going to do with that kid?■ She muttered to herself and went back to reading her magazine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brycion got halfway up the street when he had to stop because Kylie was standing in the road arms crossed.

⌠Geez, what are you doing?■

⌠I told you. I'm coming with you.■ She said as she hopped in the passenger seat.

⌠grmble grmble grmble■ is all he could manage as he drove away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the downtown area they had to stop the car and get out on foot. The area was swamped with people that gathered to watch the UFO. The reporter from channel six could be seen now interviewing some of the crowd to get there reactions. There was even a guy with a sign that read:  
WELCOME HOME ELVIS PRESLEY

⌠I guess that throws evacuate in a orderly manner out the window huh.■ Kylie said with a giggle

⌠Will you look at that thing.■ Brycion said awstruck. ⌠Its so....wow.■

Suddenly everyone went quiet as the image of missing reporter Trisha Tokunaka was shown in the sky.

⌠Greetings people of earth. We are using the earthling to communicate. We are here to feed off your planets wonderful life force. All life on your planet will be destroyed. This process will begin.....NOW. End transmission.■ The image of the abducted reported faded and the ground suddenly rumbled. Out burst a horde of Hunters the large greenish purple insectlike creatures with two long tentacle like appendages. The same creature that Brycion encountered in the woods.

People screamed in terror and the scene turned ugly as people quickly swarmed this way and that way trying to get away. One hunter grabbed a man and threw him into the crowd. Another picked up a woman and ripped her arm from her socket chewing a little before roaring a bloody roar and tossing the woman aside.

⌠Oh my god.■ Kylie cringed in horror holding onto Brycion. ⌠We have to get out if here.■

⌠Take my car.■ Brycion said handing her his keys. ⌠Get home and get your mom and do what I told you before. You should be safe there. I hope.■

⌠What?!, What about you aren't you coming with me.■

⌠I'll meet you there.■ He said grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes with the most serious of looks she has ever seen on his face before. ⌠I promise.■

⌠What are you going to do?■

⌠You know me. I just have to do my part and help people. Remember I'm The Neo Tech Avenger.■ He said striking a pose.

⌠Hahaha, just come back to me ok.■ She said taking his hand and leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The military arrive on the scene. There orders are to safely evacuate the area and neutralize the extraterrestrial threat.

Private Kent Davis, your typical soldier, prays for the safety of his unit and the civilian people.  
He lets out a huge gasp as they arrive at there drop off point. He knew to expect the unexpected but this was really well unexpected. These horrid insect creatures ripping through a crowd of innocent people and destroying buildings and the like.

⌠Move, Move■

He hops out the van and takes off towards the scene opening fire and dropping a creature before it can devour a couple huddled together in fear.

He ducked behind a building for cover to reload. He emptied a whole clip into just one of those things before it fell. Looking around at the carnage he notices his friend Private Briggs tossing a grenade. It lands in between two as they look the grenade perplexed and are blow to there deaths. Another friend of his ducked behind a Toyota Camry. A creature picks the car up with its tentacle and slams it down on the private.

Davis takes off towards a nearby minivan and fires off a few rounds. From out of nowhere one jumps at him causing him to fall on his butt. Screeching a terrible roar it whips a tentacle and grabs his leg.

⌠AHHH,AHHH■ He screams in horror and fires into the beast killing it just as it began to pull him in.  
He hops back to his feet and ducks behind the minivan to change his next clip. Horrifyingly Private Briggs is caught in a unexcapeable grip. Making the sign of the cross and pulls the pin to a grenade and is blown to his death taking the creature with him.

Suddenly everything shook and the water of Neo Tech Bay bubbled. From out of the water came a giant lizard like monster. Two huge fangs protrude from its mouth and a large fin sits atop its head.

⌠Oh shit.■ Is all Davis could say as the monster let out a terrible roar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brycion found a quiet spot to hide near the bay. Pacing back and fourth rubbing his tatttoo. Talking to himself.

⌠What do I do? What do I do? He said I'd know. I don't know.■ He stopped and took a deep breath. ⌠Think, ok.■ ⌠Ultraman GO■ nothing ⌠Ultrman HA.■ nothing ⌠Transform.■ nothing

⌠What was it on that tv show?■

⌠Ultraman Accelerate.■ Nothing

The entire area began to rumble and the bay began to bubble. Suddenly right in front of Brycion was a massive lizard like creature with huge protruding fangs and a large fin atop its head. It let out a roar that again shook the area.

⌠Oh man.■ He gasped at the site. Realizing he had to do something fast he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. 'My Destiny' he thought 'He said it was My Destiny.'

⌠DESTINY!!!!■ He yelled punching his fist into the air. The silver and black tattoo lit up and he was engulfed in silver and black flame. Growing and changing to Ultraman Destiny.

The Silver giant stood ready to fight. ⌠HA.■

The Kaiju Sigler, as referred to by the Kree, Took notice of his sudden opponent and let out a roar of challenge. Destiny charged forward met the monsters face with a right hook and was countered back with a slash of its claw to his chest. Destiny followed through with a side kick and knocked Sigler back.

Sigler growled angrily and swiped at Ultraman with his tail. His second attempt was caught and he was pulled forward. Destiny grabbed an hooked him into a suplex. He then proceeded to pounce on the creature to deliver a fist but was caught when the kaiju lifted his head and wiped its neck the fin on its head lashed out and smacked into him knocking Ultraman to the ground.

Both regaining there presence they pulled themselves to there feet and charged each other locking in hand to claw in a test of strength.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the fight between Ultraman and Sigler commenced the action on the ground let up a bit. The area was well evacuated. The military were successful in holding the hunters back and had set up a safe zone in a nearby middle school gym. Tending to the wounded and mourning there dead. Private Davis was kneeling before a young boy, gripping what seemed to be a Tiga doll, hand on his shoulders telling him it would be ok.

⌠I need you to be a little man here for me and look after your mother, ok.■

The kid shook his head in agreement wiping away some tears.

⌠Good. Go with Private Summer here he will see to it you and your mother are taken care of.■

⌠Davis.■

⌠What you got Becks?■ Davis said turning to greet his friend

⌠Its bad man. The Sergent is dead and we have no one to lead us.■ Becks paused for a moment ⌠I don't understand man wheres our back up and air support?■

⌠I don't know we lost communication.■ Davis replied ⌠Maybe there waiting for Ultraman to take care of things.■

⌠Ultra what? Is that what the silver guy is?■

⌠Yeah, I think so. I remember hearing about something similar in japan. Something called Ultraman showed up to save everyone.■

⌠Wouldn't that be big news all over the place?■

⌠Well you know how the Government covers things up. Powers that be think people are better off not knowing the ugly truth. Keeps things simple. Anyway I think we need to back that guy up.■

⌠how do we do that?■

⌠Well gather the troops. Lets send these bugs back home in pieces.■ Davis said as he cocked his gun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the action.

Ultraman is unleashing a series of short burst attacks on Sigler. Beam after beam of engery tears into the beast as he desperately tries to dodge them. With a whip of his neck he slashes Destiny with his fin attack yet again. Swipes his tail and takes Destiny down by his legs. He then mounts Ultraman and furiously slashes away with his claws.

Reeling from the emense pain Destiny reaches out for a piece of debris and waps Sigler on the side of the head with it. This allows him to free his legs and he kicks Sigler back. Destiny then charges and chops the creature steps back and fires two more well placed energy blast.

Ultraman then stops for a moment to take a breath and concentrate his energy. He takes off for a sprint and with a somersault flips at Sigler elbow Glowing with silver and black energy her crashes into the Kaiju and the creature falls dead.

⌠Horayh.■ Destiny looks down to notice the military forces cheering and hi fiving over his victory. There own as well as the Hunters seem to be dwindled down to three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Kree ships 4 foot tall brown aliens with bulbase heads yellow beedy eyes and flipper like hands are furious with there sudden defeat.

(Translated from Kree)

⌠Damn the Ultrabrothers.■ One says ⌠I thought we would be rid of this planet by the time one of them showed up.■

At the main controls one punches some codes and brings up a picture of Brycion before he Henshined into Ultrman.

⌠We have traced the Ultraman point of orgin back to this human host. A quick brain anaylsis shows that his name is Brycion Johnston and we have the location to his living quarters.■

⌠Excellent.■ Says a slighty taller muscular Kree with Red Eyes and a cloak. ⌠Send a hunter to retrieve this Johnstons family unit. They will be a bargain chip in the future.■

⌠Yes sir.■

⌠Order the remaining Hunters to merge and attack Ultrman. We are not yet defeated.■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ground

The three remaining hunters scurried over to each other and began to merge forming and growing to Ultraman size. Destiny's chest emblem began to flash red indicating he didn't have much time left to last in earths harsh environment.

⌠HA.■ Destiny wasted no time engaging this new foe. He leapt forward and delivered a chop to the head and a punch to the side of the face grabbing the head and bring up a vicious knee strike. He stepped back to catch his breath and the hunter spat a glob of nasty green spew that nailed Destiny in the arm. It burned intensely. He was caught in the stomach with another one which brought him to his knees.

The hunter saw this time to strike and slashed out with its tentacles. One slapping Destiny across the face and the other wrapping around his waist.

Destiny lifted his arm with intention to chop the tentacle around him but his wrist was caught by the free tentacle and he was pulled towards the creature. Jaws dripping the nasty green goo.

It looked like his end as the creature prepared to take a bite. But the humans on the ground lived up to there word on backing Ultraman up by lobbing a few grenades which exploded at the kaijus feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small militia had gathered all there remaining weaponry and where unleashing all they had.

⌠THATS RIGHT MONSTER. HES WITH US.■ Davis yelled ⌠KEEP FIRING MEN■

Lobbing grenades, firing guns, Becks was throwing knives cause thats all he had left.  
The men stood there ground proving the true heart of the human spirit.

The attack from the militia proved distraction enough. Destiny got his second wind and ripped his arm free firing a burst into the creatures chest. The hunter screeched in pain let him go. Destiny back flipped to get some distance and concentrating everything he had left crossed is arms unleashing the Ultrabeam. ⌠SHEAYI■

The hunter fell defeated. The Kree ship fled the scene.

The men were celebrating once again, finally the battle seemed over.

⌠ATTENTION.■ Davis ordered and the men obeyed

⌠PRESENT ARMS.■ The men saluted out of respect.

⌠Thank you Ultraman.■ Davis said

Ultraman Destiny returned the salute flew off into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Kree ship.

Huddled in the corner of a dank room were Kylie, her mother and Mrs. Johnston. In walked the abducted reporter Trisha Tokunaka with Kree behind her and grabbed Kylie.

⌠What do you want with us? Let me go.■ She desperately tried to pull away while the mothers gasped and whined together.

⌠Oh we have plans for you Kylie Simms.■ Tokunaka said with a cackle ⌠Big plans indeed.■ An evil laughter echoed throughout the ship. 


End file.
